disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Calum Worthy
Calum Worthy (ur. 28 stycznia 1991 w Victorii) – kanadyjski aktor. Zdecydował, że chce zostać aktorem w wieku czterech lat, po obejrzeniu Macaulaya Culkina w filmie Kevin sam w domu. Calum na ekranie zadebiutował w wieku 9 lat gościnnym udziałem w w serialu telewizji Fox pt: "Nocna Wizja" (w reżyserii Billa Pullmana). W wieku 10 lat, został zarezerwowany do swojej pierwszej głównej roli i udał się do Anglii, aby zagrać w mini-serialu pt: "I Was a Rat" z Brendą Fricker, Tomem Conti, Edwardem Fox i Donem McKellar (w reżyserii Laurie Lynd). Od tego czasu wystąpił w ponad 50 różnych filmach i projektach telewizyjnych. Pracował także w pięciu różnych krajach - w Kanadzie, w USA, w Australii, w Anglii, i w Singapurze. Calum obecnie mieszka w Los Angeles. Obecnie serialu Disneya Austin i Ally z Rossem Lynchem, Laurą Marano i z Raini Rodriguez. Filmografia * Nocna wizja - jako Praire Boy (2001) * I Was a Rat - jako Roger/Ratty (2001) * Tajemniczy sposób - jako Obcy/Klaun (2001) * Bunshiro i Fuku - jako Młody Yonosuke (2001) * Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction - jako Randy (2002) * Out of Order - jako Młody Mark (2002) * W krzywym zwierciadle: Rodzinne święta - jako Danny Snider (2003) * Scooby-Doo 2: Potwory na gigancie (2004) * The Days - jako Keenan (2004) * Gwiezdne wrota: Atlantyda (2004) * Reunion - jako Henry (2005) * When Jesse Was Born - jako Danny Ferrell (2005) * Dr Dolittle 3 - jako Tyler (2006) * Kyle XY - jako Toby Neuworth (2006) * Wesołych Świąt - jako chłopiec na rowerze (2006) * Świry - jako Malone/Shockley (2006, 2007) * Second Sight - jako Młody Victor Kaufman (2007) * The Last Mimzy - jako Nastoletni Cyborg (2007) * Smile - jako Trevor (2007) * Left Coast - jako Pete (2008) * Nie z tego świata - jako Danny (2008) * Mulligans. Druga szansa - jako Felix (2008, 2009) * Tajemnice Smallville - jako Garth Ranzz/Lightning Lad (2009) * Punkt krytyczny - jako Billy Dresden (2009) * Pełnia życia - jako Henry (2009) * What Goes Up (2009) * Stormworld - jako Lee (2009) * Daydream Nation - jako Craig (2010) * Tower Prep (2010) * Caprica - jako Cass (2010) * Wymiatacz - jako Zastrow (2011) * The Odds - jako Berry Lipke (2011) * Zeke i Luther - jako Teddy (2011) * R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour - jako Kelly (2011) * Powodzenia, Charlie! - jako Lewis (2011) * Austin i Ally - jako Dez (od 2011) * Rapturepalooza - jako Clark Lewis (2011) * Wielki Rok - jako Colin Debs (2011) Ciekawostki * Pochodzi z Kanady * Ma 22 lata * Ma wymyślonego przyjaciela od 4 roku życia * Jego ulubiony aktor to Tom Hanks * Jego ulubiony film to "Forrest Gump" * Gra na pianinie od 4 roku życia * Jego ulubionym kolorem jest niebieski * Jest jedynakiem * Potrafi śpiewać * Jego pełne imię to Calum David Webster Worthy * Osoba, którą chciałby spotkać jest on sam z przyszłości en:Calum Worthy Kategoria:Kanadyjscy aktorzy